


Am I an Avenger?

by tom_the_holland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**  
(set during Captain America: Civil War)

Peter was so nervous. Twenty minutes ago he was on his way back from school, having a normal day. And now he was on Tony Stark’s private jet on his way to Germany to fight for the Avengers.

Tony’s jet was massive - the size of a commercial jet, but with only twenty or so seats. There was a king-size double bed behind them. It was absolute luxury.

“Umm... Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly.

Tony looked up.

“What exactly are we doing?”

Tony explained things briefly and nonchalantly.

As he came nearer the end of his story, Tony began to stand up. “But before all of that,” Tony said, smirking, “I need to make you an Avenger.”

Peter was confused but Stark unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly.

Peter was... shocked. He didn’t know what to do and he didn’t have time to really think, he just joined Tony in the aisle.

The plane was empty apart from those two - it was remotely piloted.

Tony pulled his pants down to his thighs and Peter knelt down in front of him, level with his underwear.

Peter looked up at Tony while gently running his fingers along the line of Tony’s underwear, before slipping his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down.

Peter pulled Tony’s cock out of his underwear at last, already hard. It looked to be about the same length as Peter’s, but Tony’s, unlike Peter’s, was circumcised.

It looked about six inches with wide girth. His pubes were trimmed and natural, a light brown color.

Peter wrapped his hand around the shaft of Tony’s cock and gently pumped back and forth.

Stark groaned while the fourteen-year-old jerked him off.

Peter suddenly put Tony’s tip into his mouth and sucked. Tony groaned loudly while Peter gave him head.

Peter’s head worked back and forth along Tony Stark’s cock, his tongue running over every once of his meat.

Stark felt himself nearing climax and pulled out of the kid’s mouth, a line of spit leading from his cock to Peter’s mouth.

“This isn’t making you an Avenger,” Tony said. “That requires something really special.”

Tony gestured for Peter to get on the bed, and Peter took off his shirt and pants while doing so. Stark pulled off his own clothes and stood there, looking at the boy, naked.

Peter looked at the forty-four-year old man’a hung cock and slipped his boxers off.

Tony climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of the teenager, Peter’s legs wrapped around Tony’s waist.

“Hold on,” Tony said. He didn’t have lube and he didn’t want to hurt the kid by going in dry, so he did the next best thing.

Tony pulled a condom out of his wallet and asked Peter to put it on. 

“Pinch the end and roll it on,” Tony explained.

Peter did just that and felt Tony’s hot meat throb with hunger as he did.

Tony crawled back on top and lined the tip of his dick up with the young boy’s tight asshole.

Tony pushed in, struggling to get his fat cock into the boy’s ass. Peter shouted out as Tony entered him. 

“It hurts, Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned. 

Tony groaned and pushed further into Peter.

“Sir,” Tom moaned, “SIR!” he shouted.

Tony got all the way in and held it there, Peter savouring the feeling of all of his boss inside him, the front of Tony’s hips pressed against his ass cheeks, the wet feeling of the condom inside him.

Tony slowly pulled back out and held Peter’s arms down onto the bed to stop his fidgeting.

The boy didn’t even have armpit hair yet.

While Tony pushed in and out of his hole, Peter thought about the age gap. This man was thirty years old before he was even born. It was so hot.

Peter wanted to wank so badly. He could feel the cum wanting to escape.

Tony’s thrusts started slowing down and his grip on Peter’s arms failed.

Tony slowed even more and Peter’s hands rested on Tony’s hairy pecs.

“I’m cumming,” Tony exclaimed.

“Pull out!” Peter demanded, “Shower me in it!”

Tony pulled out and pulled the condom off just as the thick white cum started shooting from the tip of his cock. It covered Peter’s face and went in his mouth. It went all over the bed and stained the grey sheets.

Peter felt himself start to cum too.

A thinner, more transparent cum shot from him, trapped between his and Tony’s body.

Tony flopped on top of Peter, kissing from his shoulder to the top of his neck.

That was the day Peter lost his virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

*SEVERAL DAYS LATER*

Peter was sat in his hotel room. The Avengers had had a massive fight and now Tony was missing. He knew that Steve had broken into that prison and let his friends out, but he was missing too.

Peter had a flight out of their in the morning.

There was a knock at the door.

Peter got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Steve.

Peter opened the door. “Captain Rogers?”

“Hey Peter,” Steve said, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of the door. He was wearing a grey tank top and jogging pants. He slipped his trainers off and sat on the bed.

“What do you want? Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine! I’m just here to make you an Avenger.”

Peter’s stomach flipped. Had Tony told him?

“You look like you know what that means,” Steve noted, “has Tony already done it?”

Peter saw his chance. “He was going to,” he muttered awkwardly, “but we didn’t have the time.”

“In that case,” Steve said, pulling off his tight tank top, revealing his strong arms and massive pecs.

Steve pulled his belt off and pulled his pants down.

Peter pulled off his own shirt and pants, before he straddled Cap.

Cap kissed him softly, gently touching his skin, soft fingers running down Peter’s back.

“Oh... Captain,” Peter muttered as Steve’s hands moved to his ass.

Peter pushed Steve into a lying down position and straddled the man’s broad chest, Peter’s ass sat on Cap’s swelling cock.

Cap pulled Peter’s underwear off and ran his hands over the boy’s naked ass before sliding off his own underwear.

Cap’s cock was bigger than Stark’s. It was over seven and a half inches ling, with wide girth. It was uncut and Peter needed it in him.

Peter’s hands were on Cap’s strong, shaved pecs as he gently guided Cap’s penis into his ass.

He had to push it in slowly, it hurt much more than Stark’s because of the size difference and lack of lube.

Peter groaned loudly as Cap’s whole length entered him.

Peter started jerking himself while jumping up and down on Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands tugged on Peter’s hips, slamming him onto his cock.

Peter climaxed, shooting thin cum allover Cap’s shiny, shaved, sweaty chest.

Cap groaned and Peter felt him starting to unload inside him. Captain America’s cum dribbled out of Peter’s ass and he rolled off of him.


End file.
